1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and in particular to a balancing figure toy set for the entertainment, amusement and education or preschool children.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Balancing sets for use in games of skill, such as the one described by Morrison et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,106, entitled "Balancing Puzzle Device", issued Oct. 19, 1971, have found acceptance in the field. Other stackable devices or sets have been relied upon to acquaint preschool children with differences in sizes and weights of objects. One such commonly acceptable set consists of a series of stackable blocks which, when properly stacked, decrease in size as the stack progresses upwardly. Another common play item for preschool children includes a post on which rings can be placed in a vertical frusto-conical stack with the rings decreasing in size as the stack progresses. Such devices have simplicity and are entertaining and amusing to the preschool child.